


i care, i promise

by hexed_vexed



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Based in S2, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Literally just based on that tag, Mostly Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexed_vexed/pseuds/hexed_vexed
Summary: Catra runs away from the Horde, lost and terrified. Shadow Weaver betrayed her (again), Hordak wants her head, and she’s spiraling. Adora steps in, but is it ever that easy?or,After S2, Catra needs a hug.





	i care, i promise

**Author's Note:**

> this is based somewhere in s2 before hordak fuckin suffocates catra and after shadow weaver yeets herself out of her cell. (im a gen z im sorry.)

It was Adora’s turn to patrol and Glimmer was hesitant. She was always protective, something Adora both loved and hated, but Adora insisted that she go alone. Bow assured Glimmer that Adora would be fine, especially since she was _She-Ra,_ for Bright Moon’s sake.

Which brought her to the Whispering Woods, her sword in hand and _“For the Power of Grayskull”_ readily sitting on her lips. Adora agreed that she was jumpy; it was a trait that came with growing up in the Horde. She was always alert, listening keenly, even as she had begun to settle into the castle. You had to be a light sleeper to survive in the Fright Zone, after all.

So, naturally, hearing the slightest of rustling in a nearby bush caused Adora to jump.

“Who’s there?” She immediately winced after hearing her own voice call into the forest.

It was wavering. Trembling as it echoed.

The rustling of leaves grew louder, and Adora’s posture stiffened. The grip on her sword tightened as she cautiously moved toward the bush. The noise suddenly stopped, the movement halting. Adora froze.

A gentle breeze blew through the trees of the Whispering Woods. The eerie silence made Adora’s skin crawl, but it was quickly broken by choked out sobs from the thick brush.

“Hello?” Adora called, voice soft and assuring.

She neared the brush and placed her sword down, not wishing to frighten whoever she’d encountered. Adora lowered herself to her knees and reached out hesitantly. She pushed away the dying twigs and leaves—the Woods were still struggling in some parts, even after Perfuma and the rest of the Princesses helped heal it.

Adora’s gaze fell on a shaking figure, which was curled tightly in on itself and wrapped in a blue blanket. Adora felt something in her chest tighten as her fingers brushed against the figure. Their frame shuttered and they pulled away, hissing.

Adora’s face fell. “Hey, it’s alright. I just want to help.”

The calm tone to her voice seemed to coax them into relaxing a fraction. The figure inched closer to Adora as if not fully committed, which she figured as at least a step in the right direction.

“Hey, Adora,” they said, voice trembling. Something felt off about it, as if it was meant to have a playful ring, but sounded hollow.

The figure pulled the thin blanket away from its face, revealing a face Adora knew too well. _Catra._ Adora’s mind went into overdrive, thousands of questions clouding her thoughts.

_Why is Catra in the Whispering Woods? How did she get here? Is there anyone else with her? Why was she crying? Is she alright?_

_ Is she alright? _

“Catra?” was all Adora could manage, though.

The feline in question looked up sheepishly at Adora, eyes foggy and puffy, and fangs poking through her unconvincing half-smile. It was something Adora hadn’t seen in a long time.

Catra extended her arm from under the blanket quickly and grabbed Adora’s forearm. Adora winced, waiting for the attack, but it never came. Catra squeezed her forearm, claws digging into her skin weakly. Something Catra used to do when they were both Horde soldiers; an action that meant she was upset, but didn’t have the words to express the feeling.

“ _Why_ -... what are you doing here?” Adora asked, eye trained on Catra’s face, scanning it with a critical expression.

The Force Captain’s nose scrunched up and she pulled her arm away from Adora’s with force, a scowl creeping across her features. Defensive. Adora knew she’d stepped wrong.

Before Catra could retort, Adora pulled her by her arm. Catra yelped, launching forward and stopping when her face was only a few inches from Adora’s. “Look me in the eyes and tell me this isn’t a trick.”

Catra gave her a daring look, expression only softening a miniscule amount before she answered. “This isn’t a trick.”

Adora’s eye narrowed. She studied Catra closely for a few moments, but Catra’s face remained as serious as the statement. Adora huffed, a fond smile spreading across her face and she let go of Catra’s arm.

Without a second thought, the hero wrapped her arms tightly around the feline and buried her face into Catra’s neck. Catra noticeably flinched, but relaxed a moment later to Adora’s relief, and carefully put her arms around the princess.

Adora breathed in Catra’s scent—it hadn’t changed, which felt grounding. She always smelled smokey, like a fire—and sighed. Her grip didn’t loosen.

“I missed you,” she sighed, unmoving.

Catra’s claws dug into Adora’s back briefly. “You have no idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> looking forward to writing more catradora. this might have a second chapter? idk. but i have sooo many headcanons for adora and catra as individuals from s1 and s2, i can’t wait.


End file.
